


True Love’s Kiss

by victoriaOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Based on a movie Enchanted, Characters from other seasons, Chemistry, F/M, Has bits of Arrow in it., Lawyer, Love, Marriage, Original counter GraceQueen, Season 1, Sexual Chemistry, True Love, fairytale, movie, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaOlicity/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Summary: Oliver does not believe in fairy tales and True Love's Kiss, he will never believe in fairy tales. How could he, when he went through five years of hell. But all that changes when a blue-eyed, blonde haired woman who looks like something out of a Disney movie falls on top of him and changes him in every way. She slowly changes him into believing in fairy tales and True Love's Kiss.





	True Love’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I new story .  
> my others are slowly coming to the end and I really love Disney & Olicity so I thought it be cool to do a enchanted Fic . I've had such a great response from people on Twitter who have liked and read tweeted the poster.  
> And The poster is by amazing artist on Twitter does Olicity and other drawings. You will find Twitter handle tag in the poster.  
> Another thing you need to know I am dyslexic .  
> Severely but I really love writing even though I'm not as talented as some people but it's helped me so much . And it means a lot when I get positive feedback .  
> I do have A Beta Who is amazing. She is doing this and doing to other stories as well. Another thing you can find me on Twitter @victori96572376.  
> Don't really have a schedule of when this will be updated but it will be always on the Wednesday. Because there is no arrow on this day anymore.  
> Please let me know what you fall of the story.  
> 

The Poster .

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/920735326309617666>

   
Most fairy tales start with Once Upon a Time. 

Sadly, this story does not start with that as Oliver Queen does not believe in fairy tales and we will soon learn why.  
   
Oliver was in his office and had just finished on the phone with Raisa. God, he misses her cooking for him and just being there for him. She was like a mother to him when he was young, even now she still is. 

She had moved back to Russia two years ago to help look after her grandchildren. The children's father disappeared and her daughter couldn’t raise them on her own so he told Raisa to go home and be with her daughter.   
   
He thinks there was more involved but he didn't want to ask because he didn't want to put Raisa in an awkward position.

But she just contacted him because she had good news how another daughter has just had another baby and she's a grandma again and a little girl called Anna. 

He's thinking of sending her the book she used to read to him about true love it was called once upon a time.   
   
He smiles, it had all his favourite stories in it.  
   
When he was 8 years old, Raisa, the Queen housekeeper, used to tell him stories about Robin Hood. He loved listening to fairy tales. When he was 15, he forgot about fairy tales and the stories she used to tell him and he started to think about girls and fun, which resulted in getting kicked out of classes. 

More importantly he had forgotten about the stories about True love’s kiss being the most powerful thing and the stories Raisa told me about pirates and space.  
   
“True love’s kiss is the closest thing to magic humans have,” Raisa would tell me in her Russian accent.  
   
Raisa that doesn't make sense I remembered saying when I was little. Raisa smiled and said when you meet the right person with just one kiss you will know or It will take some time and the and the woman will become you're always.    
   
Then his little sister came and everything changed.

Even though there is 11 years between them he always had time for her. Then when she was old enough to understand fairy tales he would tell them to her.   
   
Since his mom did not like the fact that we had a closer relationship with Raisa than her, she would not allow Raisa to tell Thea stories.  

I was the one to tell her all the fairy tales since our parents always were so busy.  They cared more about the business than spending time with us.   
   
But my friend Laurel, and her little sister used to tell Thea stories as well. Laurel and I had known each other for a long time and when we started growing up, more serious feelings came into our friendship. 

I really liked Laurel but I knew I could not commit to her, I would cheat on her and lose her friendship. So, we just stayed friends for a long time. even though he hooked up with a lot of girls, Laurel always was his best friend. 

Part of him knew that she had feelings for him and he did her but he was not ready to give up his lifestyle to be a man he who just wanted one girlfriend. So, he was 21 and he lived like a playboy.

He didn't have a care in the world. he never had a relationship in fact his longest relationship lasted three days. the woman always knew what she was getting with him. 

Only one time did he have a long-term relationship about a year he was the hood and that didn't end well but he got something beautiful out of it.   
   
His phone buzzes and he gets a text from Thea.   
   
Me and Roy are going to the movies tomorrow night do you want to come?  
   
Oliver text back What film is it?   
   
Thea texts back it's that new Beauty and the Beast film. I must see it Ollie it reminds me of my childhood when used to read it to me. 

Let me know because the premiere is tomorrow and I got tickets.  
   
He texts back Okay I will see about it I will text you later Love you speedy.   
   
He smiles he knows she hates him calling her that.   
   
God Ollie worst nickname ever she puts an emoji with a sick face he smiles.  
   
He smiles thinking of that film, God she loves that film. He thinks of all the times he had to sing with her to the soundtrack.

He remembers Thea loved his stories including the voices he would do and she especially loved Disney films, like the Little Mermaid.   
   
He thinks when time went on, his beliefs changed to alcohol, women and what his name would get him but his little sister still believed in fairy tales and magic. He would always tell her those stories even having money, being rich, handsome, he was sucked up into the playboy lifestyle.

But he always had time for his little sister and to tell her the fairy-tales that she loved even when she was older.   
   
Even now she still wants to go and see the new version of beauty and the beast. She is a big fan of Emma Watson and Harry Potter. He's read the books but never seen the film. 

His pop culture isn’t very good. But He can't help it if he didn't have technology on the island.  
   
The only magic he believed in what is his name, his looks and his trust fund got him.  When he lost his Dad in front of him, he stopped believing in fairy tales, magic and people being good. Those beliefs were lost to me when I was put through 5 years of hell. 

I was a 21-year-old spoiled brat and I was trying to survive by doing anything I could to get home to my family.

The island did have magic but, not good magic, everything you ever thought of magic came with death and evil.   
   
On the island, my eyes were opened to magic, witchcraft, and stuff just out of this world.  I never thought I would believe in people putting spells on others until Constantine put a magic tattoo on me. 

Then I saw my friend die and come back as an evil version of himself and I had to kill him, that changed me.   
   
Some people might call it science I would like to call it bad magic. I wasn’t on the island for the whole five years but I needed people to believe I was.  

I do not like talking about it and if people knew the things I did and the monster I became, they wouldn’t look at me the same. I have been off the island for 8 years.  

After two years of being the Arrow I had to stop when I had a daughter. She is now six years old. I had a team the team members were Diggle, Roy and Sara, Laurel's sister who was on the Gambit with me as a friend. 

Sara had wanted to travel to China and Australia but sadly never got to. She came back a year after I did after being in the League of Assassins for 3 years. That time away changed her drastically.  

Sara joined the team after her friend Sin was being harassed. Nyssa is a friend of Sara that he knows very little about except that she was evicted from her dad’s family, that she and Sara trained together and they are now together. 

There are not many people that scare him but there is something about Nyssa that is quite scary. The fact that she threatened me didn’t help at all. 

Nyssa said she would cut my balls off if I dug around in her past. I was the arrow for two years and there was one time when I was shot and nearly died and the thought of leaving my little girl alone made me realise that I can't do this anymore.   
   
Life is not a fairy-tale and it would be selfish for me to carry on being the Arrow. I wanted to protect the city and right my father’s mistakes and still be her father. 

But luckily, I had a team who wanted to carry on protecting the city. 

If I carried on Grace would be on her own if I died. Thea was too young to look after a two-year-old and my mother wasn't an option.  

She lied to me about Thea, the undertaking and the Gambit. My relationship with my mother is strained. 

I barely see her and only when I must put on a show for the Queen family name to help her. She hates scandals and it would've been a huge one people finding out her son didn't speak to her.  

He smiles gets a text from Laurel see you tomorrow.   
   
He met Laurel again after she moved back from living with her Mom.   
   
Finding out that Sara was alive made Laurel want to move back. She was sad by Sara disappearing and loads of people thought that we were dating. 

The media knew that Laurel had a crush on me and loved me and they have love to use it. We just used to hook up and then we started dating and now we have been together a long time. 

He is scrolling through his emails from the last three days that he was away with Laurel. He's going to ask her to marry him but he needs to talk to Grace first. 

One of them he knows he needs to answer. Roy does a brilliant job after he gave the reigns of the Arrow to him. The streets are safer but they still have bad people in the city and there is still a lot to do to make it safe. 

He still must put the Arrow suit on but only very occasionally. The last time was when a group of men called the Hoods kidnapped Thea. 

But Roy has two new members into his team now Renée and Dinah. Renée’s wife was killed by her drug dealer he is skilled with guns and other weapons. 

Dinah knows Sara and may be becoming the new Black Canary. 

Because Sara is starting a new gym and self-defence classes for women who have been abused by their partners or have been raped. Dinah was coming to a support class for women who have been abused.   
   
He remembered Sara saying it wasn't physical it was mental he didn't like her going out with her work colleagues she was a police officer but he didn't like her being one. And he had a crazy idea that she was involved with her police partner.    
Roy replies to the email I sent him about a case that really needed my help on.   
   
Roy doesn't like getting me involved too much because Grace he knows I gave it up for Grace.   
   
He has a feeling that Roy wants to tell Thea what he does at night.   
   
One of the reasons why he used to just pick up with Laurel he never wanted to tell her to let her see the side of him but was broken.

And there were other women but they were just hook-ups. When I came back off the island I needed a cover. So, I opened a nightclub because that's what Ollie Queen would've done. It was a good cover for me to be the Arrow.  
   
Now Roy looks after my nightclub, and I was not fit enough to run the family business and didn't want to. I had the list to complete it was the best cover for me Ollie Queen always at a nightclub made sense.  
   
The nights were too long as I was trying to be the Arrow and run a nightclub then when I had Grace. So, I put myself through law school to become an attorney and took over the family business. I tried my hardest to make sure that Grace is strong and doesn’t believe in happily ever after so she is not hurt. 

I was not being cruel but trying to save my daughter from pain. Grace does believe in magic fairy tales and true love’s kiss because she is a child who believes her Aunt Thea and the stories she tells her. 

He doesn’t believe in fairy tales but it is hard to tell my daughter the reason why I didn’t get her the fairytale book it's because of her mum and things that happened to me on the island.  
   
I know my sister and Diggle are going to be annoyed by what happened on the island and after is why I no longer believe in them.  
   
When I first came back from the island I started to hope. I started to date as I was lonely and I didn't want to get involved with Laurel.

I was hooking up with a woman I knew from before the island. Things happened but that led me to having Grace The best thing to ever happened to me. Even now still thinking about that time hurts.   
   
That's why true love's kiss is a bunch of bullshit. he would like his daughter to be strong and be inspired by women who don't need the Prince to save them. That’s why he decided to ask Laurel to marry him.

Grace needs a mother figure. 

He's always kept his relationship away from Grace. He never wanted Grace to get attached to Laurel in case it didn't end well. But she's always had a mother figure in Thea and Lyla.  

Plus, Raisa helped him so much a few months after he had Grace. And Since they have been together for so long, he feels it is the right time to marry Laurel.   
   
He knows if he didn't have Grace he would've probably died by now and his legacy would've been the Arrow. That would've been fine. But he does love the fact that his daughter is his legacy. 

Not the firm but his daughter. 

He knows his dad would've been proud of him he did save the city and his father would have loved his daughter. 

Only 150 people were killed they said that it would've been more if the Arrow didn't stop it. 

Luckily, he had help from somebody in the IT department called Curtis. 

Who helps the team now Looking at the clock, he sees it is time to pick his daughter up.

Taking some documents with him and shutting down the computer, Oliver leaves his office.    
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I have explained little bits I don't wanna give to much away.  
> Oliver still went for the five years but his family's company is a different company and Took some bits from arrow from other seasons and put them in S1 .  
> I change the history between Oliver Laurel because I just don't like it. And you will know more why Oliver doesn't believe in fairytales.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
